Switching Places
by Melyn Tenshi
Summary: One day L-sama gets board. So she switches one character from Sailor Moon for oce character in Slayers. Then it all goes down from there...Which characters you ask? Read and find out...
1. when Lsama gets board

Welcome to chapter one of my new story! Boy oh boy...I really need to post more of my insanity. I have an entire stack of stories that are begging to be posted. I really hope you enjoy this story.

Now, if you can't tell. This is a Sailor Moon/Slayers crossover fic. Lots of fun. Now it will seem as if there is Moon bashing going on in this chapter, but I assure you it is in your head and I will not bash Sailor Moon. It is a distant memory in my Anime watching experience, yes, but I do hold a special place for it...

Now there will be Tuxedo Mask bashing because...well...you will find out in later chapters but the bashing is NOT because I hate Tuxie. Nope. I just an Insane.

Please do enjoy and REVIEW!!!!! Melyn likes reviews.

*****

Switching Places

Chapter one: When L-sama gets board...

***** 

The Lord of Nightmares groaned as she watched over two worlds. The first being that of the group known as the 'Slayers'. It was the same boring routine with these people (and demon and chimera, and dragon, if you want to get technical). 

The source of L-sama's entertainment, Lina Inverse, was currently battling yet another mazoku for one reason or another, which probably has to do with the fate of the world, blah blah blah...

The creator of everything was almost positive she could predict the outcome of this battle. It would end very soon right after Lina Inverse muttered those two magical words...

"Dragon Slave!"

...Yep, like that was an original way to kill off a demon. Of course it was the second to most powerful attack, next to L-sama's own, that is.

The Lord of Nightmares yawned and turned her attention to the "normal world." The world where magic was make-believe and very few select people (which for some reason happened to be young teenage girls in miniskirts) knew the art of magic...in a sense...

Ah, this world did have it's perks. It was far less interesting than L-sama's personal favorite with a certain redhead, but it was still funny to watch people 'Ooh' and 'Ah' at pulling a rabbit out of a hat. 

What this world had was technology, which fascinated her to no end. Computers seemed to have only one use for L-sama though. And that use was solitaire...and the internet. The fanfiction people wrote was most interesting. Some was sick but most were very humorous and dealt with issues she herself thought might be fun to do to someone, like say...Beastmaster or Phibrezzo...

The Lord of Nightmares turned her attention on a small crowd of girls. All of which were wearing a rainbow of miniskirts and high heels. All of them, with the exception of the one with super long pigtails, were restrained with long vines that seemed to come from a woman wearing even less.

"What do I do?" The girl with pigtails (obviously the leader) cried out. "I don't think I can win!"

"Sailor Moon!" A man in a cheap tuxedo appeared from the black night. "Believe in the power of friendship and you can over come any obstacle!"

L-sama fell over laughing. What total B.S. Couldn't this idiot in the tux think of anything better to say? Quoting Shakespeare's 'to be or not to be' speak would be more impressive and have more meaning than that random junk he created.

Maybe he should write his speeches _before_ he spoke. Then maybe they would be useful and worth saying.

Either which way the idiot blond nodded as if it was the most poetic thing ever spoken and got into a fighting stance. "I will defeat you!"

L-sama yawned again as she watched the poor excuse for a monster get "dusted".

There had to be a better source of entertainment. Sure she could watch some other people, but she grew fond of both groups and did not want to find other people to watch. She needed something new with a flavor of the old...

Then an idea struck her. A wicked smile crossed her face. The solution to all her problems was simple. All she really needed to do was...rearrange some details...

That wouldn't be too hard considering she was God.

Oh what fun she would have with this...

****

Ooh! What is L-sama planning to do?? Damned if I know. Ok, I do know I'm just not telling. I will make you wait for the next chapter to find out exactly what evil I have in store. 

Please PLEASE R & R!!! I need reviews to know if I should continue or not. Thank you so much!!!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Look for someone else, cause I don't own it.


	2. the old switcheroo

Hehe! Chapter two! Oh happy me! It is so late and I am so tired! i think I will type fast and then pass out on the keyboard. Well...Enjoy this chapterlmgkm,....*Melyn: ZZZ*

*****

The old switcher-oo

*****

L-sama cleared her throat as she stopped cackling. Laughing like that will get her no closer to her goal, no matter how much fun it was to let loose and act insane.

All she needed to do now was say the magical words that would make all her dreams come true (Yes, even God needs to do magic spells).

She had her whole plan worked out. Say the magic words and POOF! Fun for at least a week. She figured any length of time longer than a week would be hazardous to everyone's health.

Once again L-sama cleared her throat and raised her hands above her head. She decided to go for the classical spell. It was always fun to go back to basics. "Bibbity Bobbity Boo!"

God she loved that spell. There was nothing that could beat the number one fairy godmother spell.

*****

"Tuxedo Mask!" The overly hyper klutz that calls herself 'Sailor Moon' whipped around to face her boyfriend. "I did it! I can't believe I actually beat her! I thought that I would be a goner for sure this time."

Mamoru smiled at his girlfriend. She was so cute sometimes. "I saw everything, Sailor Moon." He chuckled. "I was worried as well."

"I worked hard too!" Something greatly resembling a stick of pink cotton candy attacked itself like a leach to his leg.

"I know you did, Chibi-usa." Mamoru patted his future daughter on the head. 

Chibi-usa smiled up at him and released the death-hold on his leg. 'Oh sweet blood flow...' He sighed and awaited the tackle-hug from Usagi.

"Mamo-cha--" Usagi screamed bloody murder and her face ate pavement. "Mamo-chan?" Usagi jumped up and quickly scanned the premises. She saw nothing that resembled a tall, dark and handsome hero in a tuxedo and top hat. "MAMO-CHAN!!!" She wailed

"Calm down, Usagi!" Rei covered her ears. "I bet he just...had to go home...He might have a big test tomorrow." 

Usagi's ear blowing wail died down to a slight sniffle. "Maybe..."

"Rei..." Ami whispered into the Mars senchi's ear. "We all saw Mamoru um...vanish into thin air..."

"I know that!" Rei hissed. "Do you want to keep your hearing or not! The quieter she is, the better. Now we really need you to find out what happened!"

******

Lina sighed and fell to the ground. She was so hungry she could barely move. Why did that damn mazoku need to come right now? Right before dinner?

A mockery clapping shook her from her thoughts. The enemy to all things that live looked up to see the most annoying thing she ever encountered (and let live) floating above her applauding. "Nice work Lina-san! Couldn't have done better myself!"

"Xellos..." She hissed through clenched teeth. That damn purple haired priest showed up five minutes before the battle, left when he realized exactly how pissed Lina was, then decided to return after the battle. "Will you go away?!"

Xellos wiggled his finger. "No. You didn't say the magic word!"

"Please..."

"That's not the magic word!" He laughed and floated down to the earth. "The magic word was 'Beastmaster'. But, scene you didn't say it..." He smiled.

Lina's eye twitched. Her hands clenched at her sides. 

Xellos gulped. He really shouldn't have pushed her today. he knew the sorceress was not nearly powerful enough to actually kill him. But she was powerful enough to make him hurt days on end and this is not the good pain mazoku's like him wanted.

"Crimson twilight..." Lina spat out every last word to her favorite attack spell as Xellos looked around franticly for a place to hide. "Dragon Slave!"

Xellos gasped and shielded his face with his arms. This was going to hurt...

The blast soon cleared away reveling broken landscape. 

"Miss Lina!" Amelia gasped. "Mr. Xellos is gone! Where is he?"

Lina snorted. "Maybe he ran back to Beastmaster. I don't know. The important thing is he's not here and I want to eat. Lets get to the next town and get some lunch, NOW!"

The Slayers nodded in agreement, not because they were necessarily that hungry. It was more out of fear. Today Lina would choose the restaurant and someone else would pick up the bill.

*****

Usagi sighed. She didn't know where Mamoru was! She called his place when she got home, but no one answered. She left a message on the machine, but still he didn't call.

Mamoru was not a big partier to the best of her knowledge. He tended to stay at home, work or at Andy's (I don't know the arcade guy's Japanese name...). It was far too late for him to visit a friend's house (that and she called Andy and basically forced Mamoru's schedule for the next week out of the semi-awake college student.)

After that failed attempt, she phoned her fellow senchi and said she was going out to find him and needed their help. After a whole lot of persuasion she finally tricked them into following her around. 

Surprisingly enough, Luna was the only beast to wake up. So Usagi thought it best to let sleeping cats lie.

"Usagi." Minako whined. "I'm tired! I wanna go home!"

"Just a little longer guys! He's not home and I'm worried!" 

"Idiot." Rei growled. "He probably didn't answer the phone on purpose! He does need sleep, like the rest of us."

Usagi gave her most pitiful pouts. "Ten more minutes?"

Rei sighed. "Any longer than that and you're searching on your own."

Usagi smiled. "Thank you!" She turned around and saw a figure dressed in a black cape flat against the ground. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi fell next to the figure and turned him around. "Mamo-cha--"

The group gasped. This was most definitely NOT Chiba Mamoru. 

He did wear a black cape, but that seemed to be the only thing the two had in common. This man had shoulder length purple hair! The rest of his cloths were not the most common either. He wore a cream colored shirt and black pants with a wrap around belt.

"He's kinda cute!" Minako giggled. Makoto nodded.

"Cute?!" Rei did admit this stranger sleeping on the sidewalk was somewhat handsome, but still HE WAS A STRANGER SLEEPING ON THE SIDEWALK!!!. "He could be a deranged psychopath that likes to hurt unsuspecting young women like us!"

Ami nodded. "Rei does have a point."

The group sighed. "Your right." Minako grumbled. "But we can't leave him here!"

"We could take him to my house!" Usagi smiled. "My parents are out of town."

Anyone with half a brain would realize that picking up a person who is passed out on the sidewalks of Tokyo is a very bad idea, but for the sake of keeping this fic rolling, the sailor senchi lost all grip on common knowledge and took the complete stranger to Usagi's house and proceeded to put him on the couch.

"I wonder what his name is..." Makoto searched his bag and only found a book on the 'hundred most fascinating thing.' "He must be a college student."

"What is going on?" Luna yawned as she walked down the stairs in a sleep-enhanced stupor. Luna was fully awake when she realized what the girls had brought home. "What do you think you are doing?!"

*****

Lina grumbled incoherent words as the group walked to the next town. No one dared ask her what she was complaining about. That would be a suicide mission.

Instead they followed at a safe distance and kept their guard up for any unsuspecting fireballs.

"Xellos..." Lina growled and stopped dead in her tracks. The rest of the group peered around the small sorceress and saw a black caped figure lying on the ground in an unconscious state. 

Lina let loose a battle cry and charged at the Xellos figure. Red hot furry burned deep in her red eyes as she pulled back her foot and kicked the crap out of the unconscious man.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia cried out as she jumped on the woman's back. "Please stop! This isn't Mr. Xellos!"

It took both Gourry and Zelgadis to hold back the furious woman. Fillia dragged the unconscious man away and prayed that he was not dead.

"He's breathing!" Fillia smiled. "He's going to be alright!"

Lina snapped out of her insanity and looked down at the poor unfortunate soul she just mauled. It was a man. A rather good looking man in a cheap tux. His face was covered with a flimsy white mask. "Who is that?"

Fillia glared at Lina. "This is the man you nearly killed! When we get into town we are getting him a room, a good hot meal and you are going to apologies." 

Gourry picked up the man in the tux and threw him over his shoulder ala potato sack. "Let's get to the next town!"

*****

Yes yes...I did switch Xellos and Tuxie, so sue me. You're enjoying it, aren't you? So don't complain! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Please...do you really think I own something like this? I wish!


End file.
